


on the kitchen floor

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: "Daichi and Hajime were lying on the kitchen floor, as far apart as possible in their tiny kitchen. The window above the small table was wide open, more hot air drifting inside. It was one of those days where neither opening nor closing the window brought any relief, everyone just needed to accept their suffering through the heat.Hajime tried to put on the grin he knew made Daichi weak, which was a bit difficult with his cheek squished to the tiles.“I could really do with an ice pop or a cold beer.”“What a coincidence, I could, too,” Daichi said, his eyebrow still slightly raised. “But it appears we have neither in our fridge.”"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 26
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	on the kitchen floor

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you fluffy IwaDai

“Daichi, you love me, don't you?”

“Where are you going with this?” Hajime's boyfriend replied.

Daichi and Hajime were lying on the kitchen floor, as far apart as possible in their tiny kitchen. The window above the small table was wide open, more hot air drifting inside. It was one of those days where neither opening nor closing the window brought any relief, everyone just needed to accept their suffering through the heat.

Hajime tried to put on the grin he knew made Daichi weak, which was a bit difficult with his cheek squished to the tiles.  
“I could really do with an ice pop or a cold beer.”

“What a coincidence, I could, too,” Daichi said, his eyebrow still slightly raised. “But it appears we have neither in our fridge.”

Just as expected, Daichi was not budging. Hajime had to move on to the next part of his plan. “You didn't answer my question.”

The other man rolled his eyes. “Yes, I do love you. I didn't accept you paying ridiculous amounts of money for a piece of jewelry, just for fun.”

Oh no, Daichi pulled the engagement card. This was proving to be more difficult than Hajime had thought. It was cruel of Daichi to mention it, when he knew exactly the way Hajime's knees got wobbly when his ring glinted in the sun.

Luckily, Hajime was lying down, his knees would not become a problem. “Good, so you won't mind going to the grocery store to buy ice pops and beer.”

Even though it was unbearably hot, and any human contact worsened the situation, Daichi inched closer to him.  
“I don't see what's in it for me,” Daichi said, clearly considering it.

Quickly, Hajime leaned forward and pecked Daichi on the lips. It did not feel as amazing as when they were not both melting on the kitchen floor, but still pretty damn good.

Daichi smirked. He rarely did that, most of his smiles were bright and genuine.

“So, Hajime, you love me, isn't that right? Clearly, you won't mind keeping me company.”

Maybe the heat would be more bearable with a fresh breeze. Maybe a walk didn't seem that bad.

“I sure do love you, I paid good money to keep you here, after all.”

Their hands were sweaty, but Hajime just couldn't help but reach out to Daichi's left ring finger. He gently held it in his hand, feeling the cold metal press against him.  
Hajime knew that the ring played no part in Daichi staying by his side, he had just wanted to show his devotion and appreciation for Daichi to the rest of the world. So people would see Daichi's hand and know that he was taken and loved.

Daichi pecked Hajime's cheek. It felt a bit sticky and made a weird sound.

They didn't need to talk about it anymore, they probably hadn't needed to from the beginning. Both knew from the start that it would end this way.

And so they both went to the grocery store, neither of them being able to deny the other one a wish. Hajime and Daichi fit together so well, they rarely actually argued. Still, they needed to banter a bit, needed to not make it too easy for each other. As a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> [I post art on twitter](https://twitter.com/lilijanart)


End file.
